


Stutter

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: Nishinoya had been traveling the world for years now as a professional volleyball player, but he's home for a visit and has something to tell you.crossposted from my tumblr
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Stutter

You were happy Noya was finally visiting after traveling the world for so long, you had missed him dearly. But seeing him again, your ‘little high school crush’ definitely hadn’t gone away. It was more than a little concerning the way your breath hitched, and your heart skipped whenever he leaned in close. And he was definitely leaning in a lot, his flirtatious nature only emboldened by the liquor burning through his veins. Obviously, it had been Tanaka’s idea to celebrate his temporary return with drinks, now that you all were legal… not that you hadn’t gotten drunk together before then.

Really, you couldn’t be happier, but a little confused when Noya started waving off your friends, saying he’d make sure you got home alright. You were barely even tipsy at this point, especially with his hand planted so warmly on your lower back. Noya chattered on about his travels, career, and all the good food you needed to try from each place, but it was hard to focus on his voice. Especially with the way his hand stroked circles into your back, bringing all the blood rushing to your face.

He stopped you, barely halfway to your house. “You know, I had a bunch of downtime the past few years. A lot of time to think.” You shot him a confused look, wondering where this was going, “I know, me? Thinking?” He laughed, moving his hand to your face, pinching your cheek to wipe the confusion from your face.

“I was out living my dream,” His eyes wandered to the clear night sky above you, the lamps on the street only slightly dimming the stars above, “But while I was doing everything I dreamt about, my mind still wandered back here.” Your heart swelled, thinking about how he kept his hometown and the people there with him while he was away. It was a bittersweet consolation.

He caught your hands in his, dropping his eyes to yours. “I thought about you. A lot. And I realized that I wasn’t happy doing all that stuff if it meant I was away from you.” The breath was pulled from your lungs, it felt like a dream you had too many times. Before you could say something, Noya pulled you forward, keeping one of your hands in his.

The brisk night air helped you clear your head, and it was silent between the two of you, save for Noya humming an upbeat tune under his breath. How could he drop something like that and then act like nothing happened? It wasn’t a true confession, and even if it was, he was leaving again soon. What kind of relationship would you have with him halfway across the world?

Your house came into view much too soon. The warmth of Noya’s hand wasn’t something you were ready to let go of so soon, but he simply stood on your stoop, looking at you expectantly.

“Invite me inside. It’s late, we’ve been drinking, and I love you.” Your heart skipped a beat, the night breeze suddenly mercifully cool on your heated face. Words jumbled together in your head, you were unable to figure out what to focus on first. So many questions, so many answers, all on the tip of your tongue.

“Did I stutter?” Noya’s mischievous grin set even more butterflies alight in your chest. “I’m home for good. I can’t leave you behind anymore. And if you don’t invite me in, I’ll just stand out here all night.” He chuckled at you, a finger coming to close your mouth before he laid a chaste peck on your lips.

“So again, invite me to stay the night. It’s late, we’ve been drinking, and I love you.” The words fell heavy upon your lips, and you could almost taste the sweet syrup of the last drink Noya had knocked back before you left the bar.

You couldn’t help the tears that fell from your eyes. It was as if every dream you had was crashing into reality.

“Come on now, that wasn’t that bad, was it?” Noya’s fingers brushed the damp from your face, looking worried. “You wouldn’t really make me stand out here all night, right? I didn’t book a hotel room tonight.” He chuckled nervously before you threw your arms around his neck.

He kissed you in earnest then, and you took the time to commit this moment to memory. With distracted hands and laughs bubbling from your lips, you and Noya quickly slid into your house.


End file.
